Her Werehog
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: A Sonic Unleashed Sonamy one shot. Please R and R. Now has an extra little chap on the end!
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to SEGA

--

Amy was on her way home currently, she had just left Vanilla's and Cream's where she'd spent the day

Amy was on her way home currently, she had just left Vanilla's and Cream's where she'd spent the day. As she was walking she took in how the full moon made everything look. Her thoughts however soon strayed to the metal like sounds coming from within the trees not far away. Amy instantly changed her course to see what it was, subconsciously knowing that if she got into trouble, Sonic would save her. He always did.

Coming to a clearing, she could find no indication of what it had been, so she started to turn back. Until there was movement in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she called out. A few more leaves rustled and a figure could be seen, but even the full moon wasn't enough to show who or what it was.

Amy started to go closer, ready to defend herself or run if she needed to. What she saw though was some creature, some thing that had never before been seen. The creature's ears perked and heard something that Amy was unable to; _forget the Hog then, get the girl! We'll use her as bait. _The voice of a man came then a robotic answer,_ affirmative._

The animal suddenly leapt up, Amy's eyes widened as it flew straight past her and into a robot not three meters back. Amy noticed, as this creature attacked, that its eyes were so familiar. But familiarity doesn't necessarily destroy fear. When the robot was reduced to scrap, the creature turned to Amy, she took three steps back immediately.

All the creature saw was her face,

Fear.

Genuine fear of him, the one she'd choose over the world.

He held up his large hands to show that he would not hurt her and then almost kind of smiled.

The pink hedgehog just looked at him cautiously before asking; "Who are you?" when the beast made no answer she asked softly, "Can you understand me?"

She went closer to him, reached out a hand and spoke as if to a scared animal. "It's OK, I won't hurt you" she almost touched his shoulder when an explosion was heard.

Both looked over to the direction it came from and both quickly deduced that there was a lot more robots coming,

"We've got to get out of here" Amy told him before turning to run. She almost screamed when the creature came from behind and picked her up, running off to get them both away.

The creature ran on all fours, well on three because he had to hold Amy. The mentioned hedgehog held on, almost instantly feeling safe in his arm. Nothing could hurt her. It was the same way she felt when Sonic had her. No matter where she was, what was happening.

He couldn't run as fast as he would have liked to, but he could still be the third or fifth fastest thing. In what state? Well he sure hoped he was alive. He went along a cliff, a beach was below them, the full moon perfectly reflected. He took a turn, the building now a speck on the horizon. One of the safest places, home sweet home.

He reached the front door, put Amy down and pointed a claw at the key hole. Maybe this would make her think he brought her to this particular house for another reason.

"Oh" she got the key out and opened the door. His wolf sense told him to bring her here because of the key? Yeah right.

The last time Amy Rose stayed here a night was when Sonic had a giant battle and hadn't come back yet. She had stayed awake as long as possible, waiting for him to come back. When Amy woke up, she was in Sonic's bed, a simple breakfast on the bedside table and most importantly, a key. Had he known something like this would happen?

She would have made her way to the couch but the 'wolf' seemed to be blocking her, forcing Amy to go to his err… Sonic's room.

Amy didn't realize how tired she was until she saw the bed, letting out the largest yawn in history. Once she had rubbed her eyes, she noticed the werehog leaving.

"Please don't leave!" As the creature turned back to look at her she yawned again. "What if those robots come here?"

He must have agreed because he sat near the door. A watchdog guarding something precious.

She clumsily got into bed, gave a simple 'goodnight' and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

In what felt like only moments, she awoke. The first light of the day creeping into the room. She rolled over to find Sonic sleeping peacefully beside her, an arm around her protectively. She snuggled into him, her last thoughts before sleep were on her blue hero, Sonikku.

--

Well, I finally got around to making my own Sonic Unleashed one-shot.

please review!


	2. epilogue:Movie night

okay and idea i had and elaborated on, it could be counted as a part of the one shot i originally wrote or not. up to you.

--

Movie night with our well known characters was usually a happy affair. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Cheese had just finished watching one movie when Cream had to leave.

The group were all at Shadow's place. Apparently it has a large screen perfect for tonight. Knuckles then announced that he'd brought another movie so everyone got in preparation for it. Once popcorn and other popular movie snacks had been made, drinks topped off and comfortable places had been found the movie started up.

It had started off well enough, the usual movie intro, but then the climax of the story.

It wasn't Knuckles fault, in fact if he'd known that this was what happened in the movie, he would never had gotten it.

Right in the tension of the movie, the main heroine's boyfriend turned into a werewolf.

This of course had an effect on the group, especially since that was what Sonic had been not so long ago.

At different times, everyone checked to see how Amy was going. She remained expressionless until a certain scene came on.

"_Isn't there anything I can do?" the heroine, Brittany, asked._

_The man she was talking to remained silent._

"_Jack?"_

"_You might need to…" Jack took a breath then continued. "You'll __**need**__ to destroy him."_

"_What do you mean 'destroy'? This is Hayden we're talking about." Brittany was clearly distressed._

"_He may have been Hayden at one point but now…He's an animal, some beast. It's best for everyone __**especially**__ Hayden that we do this." _

Amy Rose shot up, the back door closing indicated were she went.

"Faker…" Shadow started.

"Gone" replied Sonic.

-

Outside he found her sitting, arms on her knees, looking out to the horizon.

"You okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Sure I'm ok; after all it's just a movie that seems to be using parts of our latest adventure." She rubbed her eyes and gave him a small look before bursting into tears.

He held her in an embrace, her tears soaking his chest.

"Shh, shhh," he soothed. "It's ok."

"No it's not!" she pushed away from him. "You lost control, and no trying to deny it. You lost control and everyone knew what'd have to be done if you couldn't snap out of it."

"But I did, see, I'm right here in the full moon of all things. Ames; please."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do all these things happen to us? Next thing you know we'll be sent back to the time of knights and wizards." Amy gave a small smile.

Sonic let out a small chuckle, "Hey I want a vacation, please don't go and jinx me."

"As long as you don't do that to me again."

"Amyyyyyyy. I thought we were over that." He whined.

"And I thought that…"

"Thought what?"

"Thought that I'd lost you, I mean it was bad enough that the world was split into pieces." She was pulled back into Sonic's arms.

"You won't get rid of me that easily, 'sides if I did, Shadow would kill me."

When Amy gave him gave him a confused look he simply smirked. "Let's just say he's your extremely-over-protective-big-brother."

"Sonic, I still don't get how you reversed the effects, according to what we knew you should have been…"

"Ames, you saved me from that, now please let's stop talking about this, I've gotta brush up on my sword skills tomorrow." He joked.

As they got up and started to make their way back to the house, laughing and joking with a few playful pushes; a figure in the shadows cursed.

"How did they know I was coming?" Merlina asked.

-

Back inside, Shadow got that sinking feeling, "God, they've gone and jinxed us again!"

"Huh?" asked Knuckles and Rouge simultaneously.

"Nothing. Just watch your back echidna; I don't want to go on another big adventure in a long time."

Knuckles turned to Rouge, eyebrows raised. She simply shrugged.

--

_in the shadows, Shade..._ nah jk

i didn't actually plan to have references for the new games in there, they kinda just hopped in.

oh well

R&R!


End file.
